Bells of Nostalgia
by Minus Mint
Summary: Waktu senantiasa berjalan, sementara dirinya diam tertinggal di belakang. Lenyap. Seiring dengan tangis dan harapan palsu, mendesaknya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Apapun untukmu, Mikage. TWOSHOT, MikaTei, implied FraTei-HakuTei. Angst-depressive. Semi AU


Disclaimer:_**07-Ghost**_ (c) Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara

Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, supernatural, fantasy, poetry, de el el.

Warnings: BL, angst, slight language, maybe OOC-ness, semi AU (modified timeline and story), stirred minds, character's death, confusing timeline, time leap(s), _TWOSHOT. Don't like? __**Then, don't read.**_

_Setting waktu: Setelah kematian Mikage, Teito sudah ketemu Hakuren tapi belum ikut ujian para calon uskup._

Pairing(s): MikagexTeito, minor: HakurenxTeito and FrauxTeito

Notes: Ehm. Mint disini. Saya pendatang baru di fandom 07-Ghost, anime dan manga favorit saya saat ini. Dulu penduduk fandom sebelah, tapi setelah pikir-pikir panjang, akhirnya pindah juga kesini. Yoroshiku :DD

Mulai membaca! Semoga anda sekalian berkenan…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Malam itu gelap tanpa kerlip bintang, kesenyapan merajai suasana, menambah suram mencekam. Hanya sang rembulan yang memancarkan sinarnya, sorotnya jatuh di sepasang mata zamrud itu yang tak jemu-jemu menatapnya.

"_Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat!"_

"_Aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Teito."_

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. _Kebohongan, dusta, muslihat_. Bagaimana kau bisa menepati itu semua, sedangkan dirimu telah lama mati, _hm_, Mikage?

Teito menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa frustasi, gagal. Air mata berusaha ia ingkari, namun berhasil jatuh satu. Berlinang di pipinya.

_Terjerat seribu benang, hatinya berang._

"_Mikage, beritahu aku, bagaimana cara untuk menemukanmu lagi?"_

_._

Kesunyian menjadi jawabnya.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bells of Nostalgia <strong>_

_**07-Ghost Fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By Mint**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Surya kembali terbit, menerangi seluruh penjuru semesta. Derap langkah kaki sebagai penanda aktivitas dimulai. Genta lonceng bergema seiring suara dengung insan saling bercengkrama.

"Hey, Bocah Sialan," seorang uskup spontan memanggil seorang remaja lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya di sebuah lorong katedral megah. Mata birunya memicing, menatap lekat kedua iris hijau di sampingnya. "Kau habis menangis semalaman, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Si '_Bocah Sialan_' menghentikan langkahnya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tumpukan buku-buku di pelukannya pada wajah menyebalkan berambut pirang itu. Teito sedikit tertohok kaget, "Siapa yang mena—" ujarnya terbata-bata, tetapi langsung dipotong oleh suara berat itu.

"_MENANGIS_. Akui saja kau _Bocah Sialan-cengeng!"_ tukas Frau—_uskup-berwajah-menyebalkan_—dengan raut mengejek. Sungguh inilah kecintaannya, merusak mood pemuda atau bocah lelaki berumur 16 tahun tersebut.

…Demi Tuhan, andai saja tidak ada seorangpun yang akan kebetulan melintasi mereka berdua di lorong itu, sudah dijamin ia akan mencekik leher pria pecinta hal-hal erotis itu.

"_AKU TIDAK CENGENG, DASAR USKUP MESUM SIALAN!"_ semprot Teito, wajahnya merah karena geram bercampur malu. Padahal sejujurnya, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Teito habis menangis karena kedua matanya yang terlihat bengkak.

Hening.

…

Lagipula, hanya karena mengingatnya semalaman saja telah _lebih dari cukup_ untuk membuat anak itu meraung dalam kesedihan.

Frau terdiam, memandang Teito yang masih menggumamkan kata-kata umpatan untuknya. Ia angkat bicara,

"Pasti karena bocah bernama 'Mikage' itu, kan?"

_Mikage._

Ia terhenyak, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris.

…

"_**Mungkin."**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam itu sangat gelap, dimana semua manusia terbuai dalam lelap, tentram dalam lingkupan angin dingin. Dirinya meratap, banjir peluh dan air mata oleh sebab ilusi mimpi yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, sadis menghantuinya.

.

Sekelebat bayangan berjalan di depannya. Tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali.

Disana, ia tercekat, tangan terulur berusaha menggapai sosok dingin itu. Sementara terus menjerit memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"_Mikage! __**MIKAGE!"**_

Seribu sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Menjerit, meneriakkan nama itu, namun sang pemilik nama tidak kunjung berbalik ke arahnya.

_Semakin jauh. Tangannya melempar sauh._

_Semakin pudar. Tubuh kecil bergeming terlantar._

_._

_**Hilang.**_

Teito merasakan dirinya yang menjadi lemas, ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Bermandikan air mata yang merembes dari mata hijaunya.

_Seolah melengos, nun jauh kau disana._

_Dari diriku yang merana._

_Kepahitan senantiasa membahana._

…

"Hmph, tak disangka. Majikanku yang sangat kuat dan luar biasa itu dapat menjadi lemah seperti ini."

_**!**_

Ia menengok ke samping, didapatinya sesosok orang yang persis seperti dirinya. Berjejak angkuh sembari mendenguskan kalimat tadi dengan mata merah merendahkan.

"… Mikhail,"

Teito memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua sorot mata merah itu. Bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar berusaha melepaskan beberapa kata untuk _malaikat_ itu, "Aku sedang ingin sendirian sekarang, tolong per—"

_Sret._

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan usiran secara halusnya pada pemilik mata merah itu, kedua iris hijaunya terhenyak. Teito merasakan tangan orang itu bertumpu pada helaian rambut coklatnya. "Mikhail…"

"Tuanku, Hamba tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus terlarut dalam kesedihan ini," ucapnya tegas, walaupun sedikit terlihat bahwa ada kekesalan dalam dirinya sebab sambil mulutnya mendesiskan pisuhan seperti '_Bisa-bisanya anak bernama Mikage itu—'_ atau _'Mengapa selalu dia yang Tuanku pikirkan—'_

Teito mengerjapkan matanya heran, "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mikhail memejamkan kelopak matanya, menghela napas berat. Tak lama, kedua_ orb_ merah itu kembali terungkap, namun dengan iris tipis menakutkan bagai ular buas yang siap menerkamnya. Ia menjawab lantang,

"Ke masa lalu—

_**-Di saat kau masih berada di sisi anak itu."**_

Iris hijau terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, beradu tatap dengan dua mata merah yang memicing mengintimidasi. Merah itu berkilauan, memercik sinar-sinar putih, mengalir hingga ke tangannya yang menyentuh pemuda itu.

Teito sedikit mengerang, cahaya yang dipancarkan Mikhail sangat menusuk pandangannya. Tangan diatas kepalanya beranjak turun ke atas kedua pelupuk matanya, membuat ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sepasang hijau itu tersembunyi dibaliknya.

_Lalu ia tak sadarkan diri._

…

.

"_**Apapun kulakukan untukmu, Tuan Majikanku tercinta."**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Sesuatu yang ia sebut 'cinta', betapa ia hargai._

_Sesaat sebelum ia tertohok derita, alih-alih ia ratapi._

_._

_Mikage, beribu hal kau ajarkan padaku._

_Tertawa di bawah langit biru, menjalin tangan diatas rumput bak beludru._

_Tiap bulir air mata tertadah dalam tanganmu._

_Dibalas oleh senyumanmu yang selalu baru._

_Hingga satu hal kutemukan._

_._

_Kini, beritahu aku,_

_Bagaimana caranya untuk __**menemukanmu**__ kembali?_

…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…

"…_to—"_

"—_eito"_

"_Tei—"_

_Bayang dalam gelap. Siapakah yang dapat melihatnya?_

_Suara dalam gelap. Patah-patah._

_Mengucap namanya, hatinya berubah gelisah._

_._

"_**Teito!"**_

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menyibakkan kedua hijau zamrud brilian. Tubuhnya telentang, lurus menghadap langit. Teito tak berkedip hanya terus diam bergeming. Mengumpulkan segenap pikirannya. _Mikhail, apa benar ia mengirimku ke sisi__**nya**__?_

"Teito!"

_Ah?_

Pemuda itu masih saja terpaku, tak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

_._

_Suara ini…_

_Suara yang selalu terdendang manis di telinganya._

_Wajah ini…_

_Wajah yang selalu terbayang tiap malam dimana hanya ada sunyi, celah-celah kosong dengan lilin bernyala._

_Perasaan ini…_

_**Cinta**_.

_Mikage?_

_**Mikage.**_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecilnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Teito, bergerak maju diatas lututnya sementara pemuda satunya itu terduduk diam diantara kedua kakinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, mata kecoklatannya menyiratkan rasa cemas. "Hei, Teito! Kau baik-baik saja?" tukasnya terhadap pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

_BLAAAAR_

"Hey! Ayo, sudah kalah hanya begitu saja?"

"Pengecut."

"Dasar budak tak tahu diri!"

Suara-suara menyebalkan itu bersahut-sahutan dari balik tubuh pemuda bermata coklat di depannya. Diiringi tawa merendahkan dan ledakan-ledakan keras yang merusak pendengaran. Seringai picik dan bangga mengetahui bahwa seragam militernya masih tetap rapi dan bersih, tidak seperti Mikage dan Teito dengan seragam hitam lusuh bermandikan debu dan luka gores.

Tak lain oleh karena serangan-serangan itu.

_BLAAAAR_

Sebuah serbuan _zaiphon_ menyerupai tembakan api beruntun terlontar ke arah dua pemuda itu. "Teito! Bahaya!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang dengan tanda _'x'_ di pipinya, dengan sigap ia mencengkram bahu Teito dan mendorongnya jauh dari serangan. Membiarkan keduanya jatuh terjerembab. Menggunakan tubuh bagian belakangnya sebagai perisai.

"_Aaargh!_"

Teito tertegun, masih tak kuasa berkata-kata. Mengamati lekat Mikage, pemuda diatasnya yang mengerang kesakitan akibat lengannya yang terserempet luncuran _zaiphon_.

"Sial, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak," Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meluncurkan serangan balas untuk orang-orang berperangai buruk di belakangnya.

_Akan tetapi,_ tangannya yang satu lagi tetap menggenggam protektif tubuhnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak ada barang sedikitpun bagian dirinya yang terluka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari musuh-musuh itu padanya. Coklat keemasan bertemu hijau, senyum tersungging di wajah rupawannya.

_Senyum yang sama persis ketika pemuda itu mati di rengkuhannya._

**_Senyuman abadi._**

"_Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus mereka, Teito!"_

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah serbuan berbahaya melaju dengan cepat ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Sayangnya tidak ia sadari, sehingga sulit untuk menyempatkan diri mengelak.

Kedua mata Teito membelalak lebar. Dengan sigap ia menepis tangan Mikage, kemudian melompat berdiri, sesaat setelahnya tegas mengulurkan tangannya.

_MIKAGE!_

_**!**_

_**DUAAAAAAARR**_

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi, menumbangkan pemuda-pemuda lawannya di hadapan. Menyisakan gumpalan asap dan hujan debu diatas tanah batu yang retak.

Serangan yang sempurna.

Teito terengah-engah, tangannya masih menjulur kedepan. Dari situlah lemparan ledakan itu bersumber. Berdiri membelakangi pemuda satunya yang masih tercengang atas perbuatan sahabatnya yang padahal sedetik sebelumnya hanya diam bagai bisu.

Berjejak tegak, segenap kekuatan meledak-ledak dari dalam dirinya. Mata hijau menatap nanar. Hingga tampak tersimpan berjuta dendam tak terbalaskan berkilat dan menyala-nyala di raut wajahnya.

"Teito…"

Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arah pemuda yang semula terduduk di atas lututnya, kini berangsur berdiri. "M-Mikage… Aku—"

"**Ayo kabur, Teito!"**

Kalimatnya terputus oleh karena tangan itu menggenggam erat tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. Kemudian menariknya menjauh dari sana. Berlari berdua, memperdengarkan derap langkah sepatu serempak mengisi lorong sekolah militer itu.

Teito tertegun, memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh lelaki di depannya, iring langkah tungkai kakinya ia sinkronisasikan.

.

_Terjerat seribu benang, hatinya berang._

_Serpih rintih terdesis tiap malam kelam._

_Akan tetapi kini ia membuka mata._

_Mendapati sesosok insan pencetus kebahagiaannya._

_Mikage, yang ia kasihi._

_.  
>Walau seharusnya pemuda itu telah mati didalam dinginnya kelambu pertempuran antara Timur dan Barat.<em>

_._

_Berikrar dalam hati, apabila ini sekedar mimpi belaka,_

_Ia __**tidak akan sudi**__ terbangun._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Tes_

Suara bulir-bulir air menetes dari handuk yang diperas sedemikian rupa, kemudian diposisikan di atas kening seseorang yang diam bagai tak bernyawa. Kamar bagi calon uskup gereja itu yang biasa digunakan olehnya dan kawan sekamarnya, kehilangan eksistensinya. Kesunyian menggantung, kini diantara kedua orang yang prihatin memandang ke arahnya,

"Bagaimana, apakah ada perkembangan dari kesehatannya?" tanya sebuah suara, penuh makna menyelidik dan raut kecemasan. Mata birunya berubah sendu.

Pemuda pirang berambut panjang itu hanya diam, kemudian menggeleng perlahan, "Sayang sekali belum, Uskup Frau." sahutnya, mengelus helai-helai coklat di atas mata pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berbaju uskup itu menghela napas berat, tangannya digunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Haah, dasar _Bocah Sialan_ yang merepotkan, mengapa mendadak ia jadi tak sadarkan diri begini sih?" dengusnya.

Hakuren mencelupkan handuk kecil dalam air lalu meletakkannya ke atas dahi Teito, "Sudah sejak pagi tadi ia tak terbangun seperti biasanya. Terus tidak sadarkan diri, ditambah lagi tubuhnya demam."

_Sebab jiwa pemuda itu,_

_Tengah beralih ke negeri jauh tak terjangkau_

_._

_Berkelana di tempat misterius._

_Hingar-bingar suasana tak membuatnya berhenti berjalan terus._

_Melengos dari jiwa-jiwa yang meratap di balik kepergiannya._

.

Frau menatap tubuh Teito yang terbaring itu lekat-lekat, "Semoga dia cepat sadar, aku bosan tidak ada bocah itu disini. Karena dia itu—" ucapannya terhenti. Hakuren mengernyit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menanti lanjutan dari kalimat pria pirang itu. …_ 'Teito' apa?_

"—K-karena kalau bocah itu tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa _**kujahili**_." lanjutnya, sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Oh, ia sempat mengira kalau-kalau uskup itu memendam rasa rindu.

Pemuda calon uskup itu kembali memindahkan kompres tadi ke dalam ember kecil berisi air. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke atas wajah Teito, memejamkan mata violetnya sembari berbisik,

"_Kuharap kau segera sembuh, Teito Klein."_

Kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Uskup itu spontan tersedak melihatnya.

"_H-hei, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Melompati petak-petak tabu. Jebakan dengan lubang menganga._

_Menampung air mata dalam belanga._

.

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti berlari, menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja diatas lantai granit di balik sebuah tembok kokoh. Tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan jalinan tangan mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah, berlomba mendapatkan asupan udara dari sekitarnya.

"Hah… Untung saja kita belum sempat ketahuan guru!" ujar Mikage riang, tangan satunya mengusap butir peluh di dagunya.

Teito hanya tersenyum tipis, merasa terlalu terharu karena dapat memandang orang yang dikasihinya sekali lagi.

_Walau pada kenyataannya itu hanya sekedar masa lalunya._

_Menipu diri sendiri._

_Namun ia tak peduli._

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Teito, "Tapi tadi kamu hebat sekali loh, Teito! Kau semakin kuat saja, ya!" katanya memuji, menyebabkan pemuda bermata hijau itu bersemu merah pipinya.

Sosok ini, yang selalu Teito rindukan. Betapa tak ingin ia lepaskan genggam erat tangannya. _Rambut pirangnya, seragam militer hitam yang selalu ia rindukan, matanya coklat keemasan, senyum yang mencerahkan seluruh hatinya. Mikage. Ya._

_**Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan pemuda itu.**_

Teito membuka bibirnya, lalu membisikkan kata _'Tidak, itu biasa saja,'_ sambil wajahnya yang makin memanas itu melengos ke samping karena malu.

Mikage tertawa kecil, kemudian dirinya beranjak berdiri sembari menarik pemuda mungil itu untuk berdiri juga. "Kau selalu saja berkata begitu, Teito," mengakibatkan dirinya menundukkan kepala karena canggung.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut coklat tua itu terkesiap, sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

_Siapakah gerangan?_

…

"Yosh! Sekarang kita ke kantin! Aku ingin beli _yakisoba_ disana," ucap Mikage, tangannya membentuk kepalan lalu diacungkan tinggi ke udara seolah meninju langit. "Ayo, Tei— loh, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas karena ia dapati Teito yang kebingungan, menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan, serta matanya menjadi berbayang gelap.

Ia terhenyak, "A-ah! Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabnya singkat, sedang dalam hatinya terus bertanya-tanya akan darimana asal suara yang familier itu berada.

"_Tuanku,"_

_Deg_

'_Mikhail?'_

Teito menoleh ke samping, menemukan sesosok tipis Mikhail yang nyaris transparan bagai kabut, tapi dingin dan kaku mata merahnya tetap dapat ia ketahui betul,

"… _Tuanku, kuperingatkan, apabila Tuan terus berada disini, Tuan __**tidak akan bisa kembali**__ ke masa itu. __**Masa dimana Tuan seharusnya berada**__"_

_Akan menghilang sebagaimana tetes embun diantara ilalang._

_._

_Menutup jeruji kurungannya sendiri, membutakan kedua matanya perih terperi._

_Menembus ruang dan waktu. Mengingkari takdir._

_Berjalan dalam labirin buntu. Jeritan oleh hatinya yang belum tahir._

_._

_Sudikah aku kembali ke dunia dimana '__**ia**__' tak lagi disisiku?_

.

Mata merah itu menunggu jawaban dari majikannya. Ia mendengus frustasi,

"_Ambillah keputusan yang tepat, Tuan. __Tinggal atau PULANG."_

_._

_Buyar dalam muslihat. Kedap dalam bayang pekat._

_._

_._

_._

_Masih berani bertanya?_

_._

_._

_**Ah, jawabanku sudah PASTI, bukan?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Until the next continuation_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Penjelasan:**_ Jiwa Teito balik ke masa lalu, tapi tubuhnya yg di masa kini jadi koma dan tak sadarkan diri~ (sakit2an malah).

Notes: Grah, selesai deh chapter 1. Ini bikinnya ekstra ngebut, pake males2an pula #slapped. Kok kayaknya saya bikin pikiran Teito jadi ribet banget ya #buruk. Hehe, tapi itu demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi maaf kalo OOC.

*****Oh, saatnya _**SESI PERTANYAAN~**_ Ada yang tau siapa nama panjang/marga Mikage? Ayo siapa yg bisa jawab duluan dengan benar~ nanti saya kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya. Hoho 8D

Baiklah, saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yg bersedia baca. Berkenan memberi review? Review itu asupan saya sehingga semangat dan mampu melanjutkan cerita aneh ini…

Saya, Mint, mohon undur diri *bows*.


End file.
